Tea Party
by The Gone Angel
Summary: Ian usually visited the greatest local coffee shop for his freshly brewed tea every morning, but he decided to try out Starbucks' tea. He likes Starbucks more than that local coffee shop, but not because of the tea...


**Disclaimer: I don't own 39 Clues.**

Ian usually went to the greatest local coffee shop before he went back home to be home-schooled by very educated tutors. His mum and dad always expected the best from him and his younger sister, Natalie. However, he decided he would visit Starbucks and get tea there since it was closer to their mansion. If they even had tea. Hopefully it wasn't tea that tasted like leaves picked from the dirty trees outside and tap water mixed together and passed off as tea. He shuddered and took a deep breath, walking inside the Starbucks.

Several girls were chatting with coffees in their hands and they giggled to each other as he walked past them in an air of confidence. They were most likely here this late because today was Saturday. That was nothing to Ian, because he worked seven days on schoolwork and repeated the cycle. He shook himself out of his thoughts and looked at the Starbucks menu. Luckily for him, there was a lot of tea choices here. He prayed that it was _good _tea.

"Are you ready to order?" the cashier asked, rolling his eyes when he saw Ian jump out of his thoughts. Ian narrowed his eyes, his lips curling distastefully as he looked at the cashier. The boy had bags under his eyes, yet his jade green eyes swam with laughter and energy. The cashier drummed his fingers on the counter as Ian tried to decide if he should have a plain hot or iced tea - and that noise was so damn annoying!

"Can you stop making that noise while I'm trying to decide on my order?" Ian hissed, his amber eyes darkening with annoyance. The cashier grinned cheekily at him and stopped for a few seconds, then continued the awful drumming again. Ian slapped his hand onto the cashier's with a fierce scowl and leaned over the counter. The boy's eyes widened for a small moment before he grinned (though this time, he looked nervous. That made Ian in a better mood).

"Plain, hot tea," Ian demanded, leaning over the counter further and making the cashier glare at him. "And you will deliver it to my table. Expect a customer complaint to your boss..." He paused to look at the boy's name-tag. "...Daniel."

Ian walked to a random table and ignored the indignant, open-mouthed boy who glared even harsher at him like he was committing a crime. The girls at the table were giggling again, but mostly at the cashier and they commented on how much of an idiot he was. And he admitted he enjoyed the loathing he got from the cashier. It was amusing to him, as petty as it was. He mentally decided he would start coming here to grate on the boy's nerves.

Daniel strode towards him with his tea and Ian smirked at him, gratefully accepted the tea that he had been waiting for. He was just about to take a drink when Daniel 'accidentally' bumped the table and made Ian spill his hot tea on his precious clothing. He didn't even care about how much the tea stung on his legs. He only cared that this outfit was one of his special, most expensive outfits and this stupid boy ruined it.

"Did the tea meet your standards, _sir_?" Daniel inquired with an evil grin. He mustered an innocent look before bursting out into raucous laughter.

It was Ian's turn to glare at Daniel with the darkest, most threatening look anyone could have ever seen. He was shocked at the awful service and treatment he was getting. He was a _Kabra. _That cashier didn't seem to understand the concept of keeping the customers happy - even though Ian was going to come back to get revenge again and again until it paid off how much that suit costed - and he knew exactly what this awful cashier/waiter/whatever deserved. Punishment. From a Kabra, punishment was always the worst. Especially an angry Kabra.

As swift as a snake, he pinned the cashier so he was leaning backwards over the table and kissed him on the lips. The girls' giggling turned into gasps of horror and jealousy. People turned to look at them in disbelief. Ian managed to grab the rest of his steaming tea and he poured it down Daniel's back. The boy struggled against the kiss - especially when the hot beverage was dropped down his back. Ian wished he could laugh about how he couldn't struggle against him (Daniel really did have no muscle whatsoever, which also amused Ian), but his punishment for the boy wasn't complete. Not just yet.

Ian had bent him completely over the table when a girl's voice called out, "Dan, when will your shift be-" and then the girl spotted them. Dan - apparently Daniel was his full name - was completely red and punched Ian in the face. His jade eyes narrowed into embarrassment and fury and he was panting heavily.

"What...what the hell? I-I could sue you!" Dan retorted. Obviously he wouldn't sue him, because Ian would win that battle with tact.

Ian cupped his bruised cheek with one of his hands. "You will fetch me more tea and you will not prank me again. I don't owe you money for either of the teas. Understand? Or else the next time I return for tea, you won't be on a table," Ian threatened coolly, resisting the urge to grin. The Kabra family always won their battles.

Dan nodded, but it seemed like the boy's feet were glued into the ground.

"You have spit all over your chin," Ian pointed out smugly, smirking. Dan roughly wiped his mouth with his apron and glowered at him once more before rushing into the staff area to make another tea for him.

He swore he heard the boy mutter under his breath as he walked away, _"I hate this job."_

Ian smiled evilly to himself. This was worth getting yelled at by his tutors and Natalie. Yes, it definitely was. And he knew that he was going to come back every single day and make Dan's life a living hell.

_Not even the greatest coffee shop he originally went to had very delicious tea._

* * *

**I have not read the third series at all, so I have no clue how Ian acts in that series. So I'm making an AU that is a mix of their 1st and 2nd series personalities, but mostly the 1st series. Flame all you want, but I'll be like: LOL. I CAN SHIP WHAT I WANT TO SHIP.**

**And ooh, tension already begins. There's a few dirty comments I wanted to say, but I'm too embarrassed already so byeeee. **

**Oh, and I didn't edit. Feel free to point out errors I made!**

**~Gone**


End file.
